fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Acnologia
Acnologia (アクノロギア Akunorogia), also known as The Black Dragon (黒龍, Kokuryū), and fearsomely reputed as The Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse, is a powerful Dragon that assaulted the Fairy Tail Mages on Tenrou Island in the Year X784.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252 Appearance Acnologia is a gargantuan, mastodonic Dragon whose entire upper body is covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his belly, inner tail, and legs, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Acnologia's eyes are white and beady, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Acnologia's mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's, and very similar to fellow Dragon Grandeeney's. The scales disappear at the end of Acnologia's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 30, cover His appearance before becoming a Dragon was that of a normal human. In time, however, Acnologia's appearance turned into that which we see today.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 301, Pages 14-16 Personality When he was human, Acnologia was quite ruthless, bloodthirsty and violent. He killed any and all Dragons he could, ignoring the fact that many were his comrades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 301, Page 14 As a Dragon, Acnologia is a recluse, refusing to go into hiding with the other Dragons, and, at the same time, wanting nothing to do with humans, in spite of the fact that he was once one. As Zeref puts it, he sees them as nothing more than pestering insects, ignoring any and all attempts by them to converse, which suggests that Acnologia is highly arrogant, despite his former disposition.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 13-14 History Born as a human over 400 years ago, Acnologia was one of the first Dragon Slayers to come into being, entering the Dragon Civil War on the side supporting coexistence. Acnologia and a group of other Dragon Slayers, however, disregarded the cause their comrades fought for, and killed every Dragon they could, bathing in their blood. Thought to be done with the aid of Zeref, Acnologia's physique eventually turned into that of a Dragon's, and he proclaimed himself to be the Dragon King. This event was forever etched into history as the Festival of the Dragon King.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 301, Pages 13-19 For many years, Acnologia roamed Earth Land, reputed as a fearsome Dragon, and was credited with the single-handed destruction of an entire country.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 123 At some point in time, Acnologia ran into Gildarts Clive when the S-Class Mage was on his "100-year quest" on Zonia Mountain. In an instant, Acnologia took Gildarts' left arm, left leg, and an unspecified organ, leaving him to die, before flying away. Gildarts, however, managed to survive, albeit with difficulty, leaving him as the first human to ever see Acnologia and live to tell the tale.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Pages 14-16 Synopsis Tenrou Island arc Seemingly beaconed by Zeref,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 251, Page 20 Acnologia arrives on Tenrou Island, wreaking destruction in its wake. Sensing the destructive capabilities the Black Dragon possesses, Makarov enters Titan Mode, attempting to hold the Dragon at bay to allow the other members of Fairy Tail to escape.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 3-20 After a brief struggle, Acnologia, taking advantage of Makarov's previous injuries, knocks the Guild Master to the ground, pummeling him with his claws. Just as he is about to kill Makarov, Natsu latches on to Acnologia, preventing the killing blow. Despite Acnologia's attempt to rid himself of Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer remains latched onto the Black Dragon's scales, demanding that he leave their Master alone. Led by Erza, the other members of Fairy Tail return, aiding Natsu in his assault against the Dragon. As Gildarts notes that Acnologia is simply toying with them all, the Dragon flies into the air, and then proceeds to seemingly obliterate Tenrou Island with his Dragon's Roar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 1-15 After the deed is done, Acnologia soars off into the distance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 20 Magic & Abilities Dragon's Roar: Like all Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Acnologia can perform a Dragon's Roar, incorporating his respective element into the attack. While which element Acnologia employs is currently unknown, the blast was powerful enough to "completely eradicate" Tenrou Island and imprint a giant crater into the ocean.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 12-18 Flight: Being a Dragon, Acnologia possesses the ability to fly, using his large wings to travel great distances, maneuver high up in the air, and perform aerial assaults on those below him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 4-5 Immense Durability: Acnologia is capable of shrugging off attacks from very powerful Mages, such as Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss, who at the time, was utilizing her Satan Soul Magic. Even attacks from Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, and Wendy Marvell, who all employ Dragon Slayer Magic, the Magic that is renowned for its legendary ability to slay Dragons, had absolutely no effect on Acnologia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 8-11 Immense Strength: Given his immense size, Acnologia is easily capable of reducing a substantially-sized area to rubble by simply landing on top of it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 10-11 As a testament to his immense strength, Acnologia can engage in a head-on physical confrontation with Makarov in his Titan formFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 16-17 and easily gain the upper hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 3-4 According to Gildarts Clive, despite the amazing feats Acnologia performed on Tenrou Island, the Dragon wasn't using the same level of strength as he was during their brief confrontation. Rather, Gildarts noted that the Black Dragon was toying around with every last one of them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Page 11 Manipulation Immunity: According to Future Rogue, Acnologia is immune to Dragon Supremacy Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 12 Former Magic & Abilities Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō): As one of the first humans who entered the Dragon Civil War, Acnologia was also one of the first Dragon Slayers brought into existence. Over time, however, as he slayed many Dragons, he himself was, eventually, turned into a Dragon, though this was speculated to have been done with the aid of Zeref. Nonetheless, however, Acnologia lost the ability to perform Dragon Slayer Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 301, Pages 11-16 It is currently unknown exactly which element Acnologia employed in his casting of Dragon Slayer Magic. Battles & Events *Team Tenrou vs. Acnologia *Dragon Civil War References Navigation fr:Acnologia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragon Category:Magical creatures Category:Villains